


Velcro and Gravity Don't Mix

by MiraculouslyCurious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Superboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyCurious/pseuds/MiraculouslyCurious
Summary: Jon is bored and decides he wants to be able to put 'personal chauffeur' on his resume. Except for one little thing. Jon doesn't drive. Damian has decided that doing things with Jon are usually safety hazards, but does them otherwise. In the end, they agree on one thing; Velcro is NOT meant to be used on people.~ Cross Posted on Wattpad ~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Velcro and Gravity Don't Mix

“You want me to use you as a personal plane?” Damian raised an eyebrow at Jon. “Tt, there are so many safety issues with that.”

“Awww, C’mon Dami! It’ll be fun! If you fall off, I promise to catch you!” Jon pleaded desperately.

“Kent, if you actually think I’m going to fall off, you would be wrong. I’m more worried for your safety.”

“Aw, you do care about me!” Jon flung one arm around his friend. “And if you’re that worried about falling off, we can just get like, a saddle and strap it to me!”

“That.. is not a completely awful idea… Where do you plan on getting a saddle from?”

“Or, what if we attached Velcro to my back, and then you attached the other piece of Velcro to your feet! Then I would be your personal hoverboard!” Jon continued to spout stupid ideas.

Damian sighed. _It was going to be a long day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“More Velcro Dami! I don’t want you falling off mid-loop-de-loop!” Jon squealed while Damian was carefully attaching bits and pieces of Velcro to Jon’s cape.

“ _Loop-de-Loop?!_ Jon, what the heck?!” Damian looked up from the cape. “Please tell me this is your spare cape...”

Jon smiled sheepishly. “Uhhh… We’re so dead, aren’t we?”

Damian facepalmed. “I’ve already done the whole dying-and-coming-back-to-life-thing, thank you very much.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kent, what have you done to my shoes?!” Damian picked up his combat boots which were now covered entirely in velcro.

“I… covered them in Velcro! Like you said we should!”

“THE SOLES OF THE SHOES YOU IDIOT!”

“Whoops?” Jon had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Whooo! This is awesome!” Jon declared as he sped over the rooftops of Gotham.

“Superboy, NO! Watch out!” Damian screamed as he ducked under a bridge Jon had decided to dive under.

“Live a little Robin!” Jon screamed back. “Hey, what do you think of going to the moon?”

Damian’s eyes widened. “J, _no._ ”

“J, _YES!_ ” Jon squealed before flying directly upright.

“SUPERBOY, GRAVITY AND VELCRO DON’T MIX!”

Jon stopped mid-air just in time to see his friend fall off his back. “Crap. I’m coming!” Jon dived straight down before grabbing Damian out of the air.

“J… I- WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!” Damian’s face morphed into a look of pure annoyance before settling into its usual glare.

“I was thinking… that the saddle might have been better?” Jon bit his lip with a nervous laugh.

Damian sighed. “Let’s go figure out where we can buy a saddle from…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave comments and/or kudos :)


End file.
